MegaMock!
by ulticrossregar2489
Summary: MOCKING SPREEEEEEEEEEEE!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was bored out of his mind. There were no missions, no training and absolutely nothing else to do. He was walking wearily through Konoha when he bumped into Regar. "Naruto, I found something fun to do!" "What is it?" "We are going to systematically make fun of every single person we can think of! Our first target is Itachi and Kisame!" "Whoa! Akatsuki! Are you crazy!" "…Define crazy please." "Well it's better than doing nothing. Let's do this!"


	2. Itachi and Kisame

Itachi and Kisame were walking along a road in the middle of The Land of Sound. Itachi said "Kisame there are two powerful chakra signatures ahead. Be on guard." What they saw was not exactly what they expected.

It was Naruto and Regar but the strange thing was what they were wearing. Both were wearing Akatsuki robes. Naruto was wearing a black wig which spread down to his ankles, the last inch in a ponytail. He was also wearing square glasses with crudely painted Sharingans on the lenses. Regar had a large rubber shark fin tied to his head. There was something that may have been a sword on his back.

The Akatsuki members were staring dumbfounded when Naruto spoke in a loud, dramatic voice. "Look Kisame, impostor Akatsuki!" "You're right Itachi!" said Regar, equally loudly and dramatically. "Let's kill them! I'll activate my Mangekyou Sharingan!" Naruto turned around, threw the glasses behind him and faced them wearing eye patches on both eyes with crayon drawn versions of Itachi's Mangekyous. "Behold the power of Tsukoyomi!"

Naruto took a thin metal sheet and began wiggling it to make a weird noise while saying 'ooooooooooo' in a 'scary voice.

Meanwhile, Regar was facing Kisame. He drew his 'sword' which turned out to be a giant plastic fish. He threw it into the air and made some hand seals yelling "Giant Water Torrent Jutsu!" he then casually took out a water bottle put some in his mouth and sprayed it at a speechless Kisame. He forgot about his 'sword' which landed on his head. He shouted "I see you're a dirty fighter! I'll have to fuse with my sword, Floppyfisha!" there was a poof of smoke and Regar reappeared…wearing a shark costume. 'Rooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!' was all Regar said when he charged wildly at Kisame, flailing his arms as he did.

Back with Naruto, Itachi felt as if he was in Tsukoyomi as Naruto screamed "Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Absorbent and yellow and porous is he!" for the 98th time. Itachi felt like committing suicide after hearing about someone called 'Spongebob Squarepants' so many times.

Regar was still charging as Kisame stared. Then in a poof of smoke, Regar was above Kisame, 'Floppyfisha' in hand and started smacking Kisame on the head while Naruto was still singing. "Run for it Itachi!" screamed Kisame and the ran off leaving a dust storm behind them.


	3. Guy and Lee

Guy and Lee were doing their 'youthful' training when they saw two people approaching. They were Naruto and Regar. But there was something different about them. They were both wearing 'might suits' and had shiny black bowls on their heads.

"Look Guy-sensei! Impostors trying to steal our youth!" said Naruto, pointing at Guy and Lee. "You're right Lee! Those are impostors trying to steal our youth!" "Regar, Naruto what are you two talking about!" "Lee, we have to take back our youthful identities from these non-youthful, cold blooded taijutsu wannabes!" said Regar. Guy and Lee were outraged at this and screamed "Let's get this thing going!"

Lee and Guy immediately opened the first gate and attempted to use Primary Lotus but failed as Regar and Naruto opened the second gate and hit them with a Dragon Twister combo. Guy and Lee opened the third gate and then the fourth gate and finally the fifth gate after which they managed to land a double Extreme Lotus. They thought that it worked but Naruto and Regar got up and opened the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and amazingly the eighth gate! After the eighth gate, their bodies became bulked up to the point that their suits started tearing! They jumped high into the air. Regar screamed "This is my supreme attack. Evening Chicken! Bok bok bokawwwwwk!" Then Naruto screamed "Eat my Hot Blooded Blood Heating Hot Bloodying Heater of Supreme Blood Hotness!" They shot towards Guy and Lee but they stopped a few inches short… and dropped dead.

Guy and Lee stared at the bodies with shock and horror. However, what happened next made them literally wet their suits. Pale blue ghosts had risen out of the bodies and said (in ghostly voices of course) "Guy and Lee, you were jealous of our youth so we shall take away yours!" Lee and Guy felt themselves changing. They were hunching over, their hair fell out and they felt their bodies' age. They had become old men! Naruto's ghost said "Lee, now Sakura will never like you!" Regar's ghost said "Guy, now you will never beat Kakashi!" "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" they both screamed. They both fainted from sorrow and in the bushes someone said "genjutsu: release." "Regar-sensei, your plan of using shadow clones and genjutsu to make them think we were dead and they had aged was genius. I can't wait till we meet them in the street and tell them that this really happened!"


End file.
